You Said 'Screw in the Leg'
by NickxJess
Summary: "If I want to build ya a dresser, I'm gonna build ya a damn dresser." He was dead serious this time. She could tell. "But if you want to have a date before sex…just, do me a favor, and have 'em with the guy you're having sex with…"


**HEYYYYY Roomfriends! What's up? This is actually my first fan-fic, sooooooo...yeah! I'd really like to know if it's any good. I read New Girl (Nick and Jess) Fan-Fics all the time, and, when I was rewatching "Fluffer" the other day, I thought of an idea for one. So, obviously this is post-Cooler-kiss. This is what I kinda wanted to happen at the end of "Fluffer." I hope you enjoy! Leave some reviews so I can see how I did and if I should continue this into a much more "M" rated story! ;)**

**Thanks,**

**K-Dogg!**

* * *

"Hey, STOP!" she yelled as she walked closer to him. "Stop! Do not…"

"Jess…" he protested.

"Come on, Nick, don't build that dresser. Please!" She reached forward and grabbed the screwdriver out of his hand.

"Jess, it's fine. I have another one," he said, grabbing a second screwdriver off of the rug by his feet. He was propped up on his toolbox, sure enough, building her the dresser. "I need like three to build this thing."

"I can't let you fluff me! I can't let you work an emotional porn!" she continued.

He scoffed a little bit at her comment, keeping his eyes on the dresser as he screwed the leg into place.

"You have too much to offer, Nick!"

He looked back up into her smokey blue eyes. "Forget it, Jess, I'm building ya the dresser. I love this stuff. It's like high-stakes legos."

She looked down at the ground, palming the screwdriver in her hand. She let out a defeated sigh and plopped down onto the foot of her bed. "Okay, but…I didn't know what I was doing to you…"

Sometimes it was just so hard for him to pay attention to what she was saying. He could just get so lost in her eyes. Her beautiful, deep blue eyes.

_Snap out of it, Miller!_

"I've always had…relationships in different boxes…friends in one box, boyfriends in another, but now…" She shrugged her shoulders and just looked at him, his dark chocolate eyes searching hers. "…now, it's messy, and I don't want to screw up what I have with you. You're too important to me."

"It's different with us," he said as he let out a sigh and looked down at the dresser next to him. Then he brought his gaze back up to her. "We're just two people who want to be friends, but are sometimes attracted to each other…

"HAH!" she yelled, pointing her finger in his face, immediately changing the mood.

"No, no…" he protested, but she continued on.

"You have thought about the reward!" There was an irresistible smile plastered across her face. Nick was becoming a little uncomfortable and shifted his weight.

"That's not what I said! Th—" at this point he just decided it was better to stop talking. He sighed again and let his eyes trail to the floor.

Summoning her best nerd voice, Jess began typing on an imaginary computer. "My calculations were correct!"

He couldn't help but crack a slight smile. Jess could literally turn any situation into something to laugh about. She was just so weird and quirky and…_MILLER! Stop it!_

"I love deep lunges," he forced out, his smile growing a little bit larger.

In return Jess let out a giggle, but she quickly composed herself right after.

"Just…don't make a big deal of it," he added.

She nodded.

"I just don't need a bunch of people telling me what we can and can't do together. That pisses me off. If I want to build ya a dresser, I'm gonna build ya a damn dresser." He was dead serious this time. She could tell. She loved the way his brown eyes pretty much peered into her soul when their arguments (this wasn't much of an argument compared to past events, though) got heated.

_Gahhh, pay attention, Jessica!_

He wasn't going to stop there; he was on a role!

"But if you want to have a date before sex…just, do me a favor, and have 'em with the guy you're having sex with…"

She shook her head in one simple nod, keeping his eye contact. "Agreed."

"Good," he said. There was a hint of sadness in his voice, the reality setting in that she and Sam were still together.

Silence.

She sat on her bed, biting her lower lip, and felt her heartbeat start to speed up as he held her gaze. After what seemed like an eternity, he picked up the screwdriver and raised it in the air.

"Well, I better get back to building this…" he said, trying to make everything less awkward. Although, it's not like it could get any more awkward than it already was. Well, at least, he thought it couldn't…

"Y—yeah, right," she agreed while hurriedly shaking her head out of a daze. She didn't move from where she was sitting, though. She remained at the foot of her bed, looking carefully at him.

Nick just decided he would ignore her and get back to work. He picked up the dresser by its side and continued where he left off: screwing the last leg into place. He felt her staring at him so he stopped what he was doing. Without looking up at her, he asked, "So, are ya just gonna sit there and watch me screw in this leg, or what?

She was biting at her lip now, harder, worrying away at it. She let out a little giggle.

"What?" he asked, this time looking up at her.

She didn't answer him.

"What's so funny?" he asked again.

She looked into his eyes as he stared back at her intently, listening to what she had to say about why she was laughing. "You…you…said '_screw_ in this leg'…"

She giggled some more, blushing uncontrollably. He dropped his screwdriver to the ground, taking in a large gulp, obviously quite alarmed by the reason she was laughing. He bent down and quickly picked it up.

"Really, Jessica?! Did you really just say that?" He scrunched up his face.

_What the hell…why did Jess just pick up on that_, he thought.

She loved the way he called her by her full name. She only hoped he felt the same when the roles were reversed. "Uhm…yes, _Nicholas_, I did." Her cheeks were flushed and her heartbeat hadn't slowed down since he said the word 'sex' earlier.

They both sat there looking at each other in silence, smiling. Nick broke the silence when he moved to look back down at his—_her—_ now almost-complete dresser.

Jess just sat there, looking at him. And he didn't seem to mind it this time.

As she sat there, at the foot of her bed, watching Nick, her fluffer-of-a-best-friend, build her a goddamn dresser, something inside of her clicked. It was like she saw her life flash before her, just like what happens in the movies. She saw the faces of all of her ex-boyfriends; Spencer, Paul, Russell. She even saw the guy she tried to have a one-night-stand with AND also BearClaw. Then she saw Sam's face, and his body—his _amazingly hot_ body—bouncing around on top of her and something just freaking clicked. She didn't know what was happening, but something took over her body. All of those thoughts went away as a certain "roomfriend" invaded her brain. In a flash, all of the good times and the bad times, the amazing memories, laughs, and then fights all appeared in her mind all at once.

Nick.

Nicholas Miller.

Turtle Face.

She had thought about him for so long, but never like this. She had been trying so hard to convince herself that she didn't have feelings for him; that he wasn't the right guy for her. She had used Schmidt's "You'll ruin the loft dynamic!" as an excuse not to be bold and try what has always been in the back of her mind. And, honestly, she had had enough. She was sick of pushing her feelings for her loft-mate out the window—the window that lets the beigey sunlight shine in. She was sick of listening to Schmidt and everyone else telling her what she can and can't do. She was sick of all of that shit, and now was the time to change it.

Without thinking, she got up from the bed and took two steps to Nick. Startled, he lowered his screwdriver and looked up at her, confused.

"Jess…?"

She reached down and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to stand up. She yanked him up and he allowed her to, but somewhat hesitantly.

"Jess, what are you—"

"Shut up, Nicholas."

"What the hell, Jessi— "

"I said shut up."

He looked at her, shocked. _What the fuck is she doing?_ But deep down, he knew exactly what she was doing. His heart started pounding against his chest, as if it wanted to break through. She took a step closer to him and their chests were now touching.

"What are you do—" he tried but she cut him off.

"This, Miller. I'm doing this." And with that, she reached out and grabbed him by his shirt. Roughly pulling him towards her, she crashed her lips onto his. His eyes were wide in astonishment, but after only a second of her eagerly tearing his mouth apart, he closed them and brought his arms up to her waist. He began kissing her back, slowly at first, but soon it became extremely passionate and aggressive. All of the tension built up over the two years since Jess moved in now being released into one amazingly hot kiss.

Their hands were all over each other; up her back, on his neck, through _her _hair, through _his _hair.

They were both enjoying this so much, forgetting about the world around them. They felt like they were the only two people on earth.

Suddenly, Nick pulled away, both of them gasping for air, cheeks flushed. Jess's expression was that of extreme disappointment. _Why had he stopped?_

"Err, Jess…Wh—what about S—Sam?

Her big, blue eyes peered into his alluring poop-brown eyes. She took a deep breath.

"What about Sam? Just forget about him, okay? Can't you see he isn't really who I want—_need_—in my life! All this time you and I have been playing a game with each other, treading in murky waters. We've been on the border of jumping each other's bones for who knows how long now. I just…"

He looked into her eyes, hearing and feeling the same way about everything she was saying. He had thought about her like this—throwing herself at him—for so long that it almost didn't seem real. What she was saying made him feel like he was dreaming.

"I just…I need passion, Nick. It's the same with Sam as it was with Russell. I can't do it anymore…"

By this point her eyes were watering and tears were threatening to spill down her rosy red cheeks. Nick reacted by cupping her face in his big and calloused hands. This didn't phase her. She continued to talk, looking into his eyes.

"I can't do it anymore because none of these guys are YOU, Nick. None of them are grumpy, old, turtle-faced Millers. And…and I just need you in my life. I—"

He cut her off by pulling her face to his, letting his lips capture hers. She melted into the kiss, pressing her body into his. A lone tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek and onto his. He turned his face on and angle and began attacking her mouth with his tongue. He grabbed her ass and pulled her even closer. She was fisting her fingers through his curly hair as she felt his hard length press up against her thigh. She quickly moved her hands to his chest, pulling them apart, but only a few inches. She began tugging at his shirt and he got the idea. He broke their kiss for a half a second to pull his shirt above his head, tossing it across the room, not a care in the world as to where it landed. He inhaled as she pulled his face back to hers, their tongues immediately entering each other's mouths.

As they continued their war of tongues, Nick walked Jess backwards until she hit the foot of her bed. He pulled away from their everlasting passionate kiss, gasping for air.

"I love you, Jessica."

Her eyes went wide as an enormous grin spread across her cheeks. She looked like a little girl in a candy store she was so happy.

"I—I love you, too, Nicholas."

And with that he pushed her backwards onto the bed and fell on top of her, resuming their kiss.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…?**

**_You_**** decide! Leave reviews and let me know how I did and whether or not you like the story enough for me to continue it! :)**


End file.
